


Experience

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: After Hiccup makes a jab about Ryker's performance in bed, Ryker throws Hiccup to his men. Viggo comes back from a hunt to find him.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 36
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Hiccup struggled in his restraints. He was tied to a chair, arms behind his back, ankle and prosthetic secured to the legs. Ryker was threatening him with torture, and he wanted to get out of there. 

Ryker had one of his swords pointed at Hiccup. “The Dragon Eye. Where is it?”

Hiccup wasn’t going to answer. “You know, I bet you use that sword as a form of compensating,” Hiccup said.

Ryker lowered the weapon, raised his eyebrows. “Excuse me?” 

“Yeah. You’re probably angry all the time because you have such a small cock and women hate it when you fuck them.” 

Ryker sheathed his sword. “Oh, so we’re talking about sex, are we?”

Hiccup was a little uncomfortable now. He hadn’t  _ wanted  _ to talk about sex, but he hadn’t been able to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He berated himself again for speaking before thinking.

“How skilled are you in it, Haddock?” Ryker asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Um…” 

Ryker shrugged. “You brought it up, not me.”

Hiccup licked his lips, unsure of what to say. 

“Have you fucked anyone? Anyone at all?”

Hiccup wasn’t about to reveal to his enemy that he was a virgin. 

“I bet that Astrid girl has a nice cunt.”

Okay, that comment made Hiccup feel nauseous. He balled his hands into fists, grit his teeth angrily. “Don’t you dare talk about my Riders like that.”

“Oh, so you are inexperienced, are you?” Ryker seemed pleased with himself for striking a nerve. Hiccup was afraid of what he was going to do now. 

“Eat a rock.” 

“Not your best comeback. But hm, how about we give you some experience?”

Dread dropped into Hiccup’s stomach, and he felt like he’d been punched. He suddenly couldn’t breathe, his throat constricting. Everything he had dropped to his toes. He felt like he was going to faint just from the suggestion Ryker was making.

“You’re not serious.” Was… was Ryker going to rape him? 

Ryker began untying Hiccup. Oh dear gods, maybe he was. He hadn’t thought that Ryker had a liking for men, but then again, when it came to rape, when it came to showing power, the gender didn’t really matter all that much.

Hiccup expected Ryker’s belt to come off the instant he was untied, but instead, he was grabbing him by the arms and shoving him out of the tent. Where were they going? What was he doing? 

Ryker took Hiccup to what seemed to be a place for outdoor dining. There were Dragon Hunters there, talking, laughing, acting completely normal, like human beings. Was Ryker going to rape him in front of his men?

“Lads!” Ryker shouted to get their attention. All eyes fell on them, and Hiccup swallowed hard, fear trickling like ice water through his veins and making him tremble. “This poor boy’s never had sex before!” he said with a laugh.

Oh fuck. Oh gods. He was going to rape him out here in front of all of them. Hiccup tried freeing himself from Ryker’s grasp, but his movements were too weak. Fear was a funny thing. Sometimes it could help - could add speed and strength - and other times it was just a hindrance, like it was now. 

The men all laughed. Hiccup could feel that his face was the reddest it had ever been in his entire life. He was going to be deflowered right here in front of a group of Dragon Hunters by their leader.

What Hiccup expected was not what happened next. Ryker suddenly threw him into the midst of the Dragon Hunters. He looked to Ryker desperately, suddenly understanding. He was the only one who could save him from this. 

“Have fun with him, boys!” And then Ryker turned, and began to walk away.

“Ryker! No!” Hiccup tried to run towards him, but was grabbed around the middle by someone.

“Not so fast, boy!” Hiccup struggled against the man holding him, but then there were more hands on him, pulling him back. He was thrown backwards, and he stumbled, nearly fell.

“Guys, guys, can’t we work this out?” Hiccup asked. Gods, he was terrified. He’d never been more afraid in his life, and he’d been in multiple battles. “We don’t… we don’t have to do this.”

“Oh, but we do.” The men were looking at him with cruel smirks on their faces. It was a wonder Hiccup didn’t piss himself. 

They jumped him. There were so many hands that Hiccup didn’t know what to do. He was pushed and shoved. His pauldrons came off in pieces. A knife flashed, and then his leather armor was being torn apart at the seams. 

“No!” Hiccup screamed. “ _ No-o-o! _ ” He fought, kicked, punched, but there were too many of him. He was lost in a sea of cruel flesh. 

His clothing came off, completely torn. There was no ability to hide himself. His arms were pulled behind him to the point of his shoulders almost being wrenched out of their sockets. Hands touched him all over, pinched, grabbed. 

“Please, please!” Hiccup sobbed. “Please  _ stop! _ ”

The Hunters didn’t stop. 

  
  


Viggo left his ship, feeling content. He’d just had a very successful dragon hunt and trade. Time to go share the news with Ryker. 

He was walking through his base to Ryker’s tent when he noticed something amiss. There were less of his Hunters around. There were no sounds of battle though, no sign that they had been drawn away by duty. So, this was something else then. 

Viggo would have to talk to Ryker about it. He continued on his way until he heard a shrill scream from what sounded like the mess area where the men ate. He… he recognized that voice. 

“Hiccup?” he asked aloud.

Then he was striding towards the source of the scream. He wouldn’t run, but he would walk quickly, with purpose. 

What he came upon was interesting. The men were crowded around some sort of spectacle, watching. Upon closer inspection Viggo realized that some of them had their belts and pants undone.

“What is the meaning of this?” Viggo asked above the sound of Hiccup’s cries. He still couldn’t see the youth through all the people. 

The men turned, startled, began putting themselves away. When they parted, Viggo saw what was going on, and anger filled him so quickly and so suddenly that he saw red. Before he knew what he was doing, he was drawing his sword and running it through the man that was atop Hiccup and thrusting his cock into him. He gasped, fell off Hiccup, sliding off Viggo’s sword. Blood spurted onto Hiccup as his assailant fell beside him. 

Hiccup was completely naked, covered in red marks that looked like they were from teeth, and bruises. There was blood on him now, and another bodily fluid that was white. Viggo knew what had been happening. His men had been raping him. 

Everyone fell dead silent, save for Hiccup, who was sobbing. He looked up at Viggo, absolutely stunned. 

Viggo leveled his sword at the rest of his Hunters. He wanted to kill them all for what they’d done, but he couldn’t. They were too valuable to him as pieces. Demotions and a drop in pay would have to do.

“If any of you touch him again, you will suffer the same fate as this man here.” He gestured to the dead man with his bloody sword. “Is that understood?”

There was grumbling, but not a full answer from anyone.

“Is that understood?!” Viggo didn’t usually yell, but he was furious, and maybe he could cow these men into submission with his anger.

There was a collective. “Yes, Viggo, sir!”

“Good.” Now, Viggo sheathed his sword, setting his eyes on Hiccup. “Disperse,” he told the men. “Get back to your duties.”

As they began to leave, Viggo got on one knee by Hiccup. The poor lad was trembling violently. 

“My dear, I’m so sorry this happened.” He took him under the chin and made him look at him. “Was it Ryker’s fault?”

Hiccup nodded, seemingly incapable of words at the moment.

Viggo made a deep growling sound in his throat. He would have to deal with Ryker after he took care of Hiccup.

“Can you stand?”

Hiccup shook his head.

So that prompted Viggo putting his arms under him and standing with him in his arms. He wasn’t that difficult to carry, despite being tall, given that he was lean. 

“What-what are you doing?!” Hiccup cried.

“I’m taking you to my tent,” Viggo said. “To take care of you.”

Hiccup looked at him, his tears having mostly stopped from shock. He just blinked at him. 

“Well, I can’t leave you like this, now can I?” Viggo walked towards his tent, paying attention to where he was going. He could still feel Hiccup’s eyes on him. 

They got into the tent, and Viggo took him to the part beyond his office that served as a bedroom. There were personal belongings, a wardrobe, chests, and furs in the corner that served as a bed. He set Hiccup down on the furs, then went to the wash basin, wet a cloth in it. He would have to clean him off. 

Hiccup caught his wrist as he brought his hand down to begin cleaning the multitude of bodily fluids off of him. There was wild fear in his eyes. 

“I’m just going to clean you off,” Viggo said. 

Hiccup nodded, let go of his wrist. He rolled onto his side, curled up into a ball. Viggo felt pity for him. Of course he would react this way after being gang raped. Again, anger filled him. He would have to take it out on Ryker.

Viggo began gently cleaning away the blood and the cum. Hiccup said nothing as he did this, made no sound. As his hand ran lower down his back, Hiccup said: 

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“P-please make me forget their touch.” Hiccup rolled over, took both of Viggo’s wrists. “ _ Please. _ ”

“And how would I do that, my dear?”

“Y-you know how.”

Viggo blinked in shock. Was this real? Was Hiccup really giving him his body in such a vulnerable moment? He didn’t stop to think of how wrong it would be to take him when he was like this, begging or no. He was just filled with desire.  _ Hiccup Haddock wanted him.  _

“Let me clean you first,” Viggo said. He could feel his erection growing, thinking of taking Hiccup while he was like this. 

Hiccup just nodded. Viggo continued his cleaning, leaned down and kissed Hiccup on the ear, making his breath hitch. “Where they hurt you I will give you pleasure. While they were rough, I will be gentle.”

Viggo got down to his rear. His rim was red, gaping, puckered and bleeding. Surely it would hurt for Viggo to take him now, but he couldn’t help himself at this point. He’d always wanted to see Hiccup naked and have his body for himself 

Viggo gently cleaned his rim with the cloth, and Hiccup moaned. It was a sound of pain and not pleasure. Viggo would change that. 

Once Hiccup was as clean as Viggo could get him without a full bath, he took off his belt and his sword, set them aside on a table. He began taking off his armor as well. He didn’t want it chafing Hiccup and making him more uncomfortable than he already was. 

Hiccup shivered as Viggo ran his hands over his body. “Darling, I’m going to make you feel so good.” He took out his jar of oil that he used for such purposes, coated his hardened cock with it. Then, he was placing two oiled fingers inside Hiccup. Hiccup tensed and groaned, but didn’t tell him to stop. 

Viggo rolled Hiccup onto his back, knelt between his legs. He hefted his legs around his hips, then slid into him rather easily from how stretched he was. Hiccup tossed his head back, moaned, and Viggo leaned down and pressed his naked chest to his, kissing at his beautiful throat. 

“I’m so sorry they did this to you, my dear Hiccup,” Viggo said, and he truly meant it. He hadn’t expected that to happen, hadn’t even known Hiccup had been captured. He hadn’t wanted such a fate to befall the leader of the Dragon Riders. It wasn’t befitting of him. “You are royalty and should be treated as such.” 

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Viggo as he began to thrust. His strokes were slow, even, and Hiccup moaned. He seemed to like the kissing at his throat. There were many marks there from teeth, but Viggo was going to keep it gentle just like he’d said. 

“Talk to me, darling.” Viggo didn’t like this wordless Hiccup. It wasn’t like him at all. 

“Th-thank you,” Hiccup got out. He sounded on the verge of crying again. “Thank you for saving me. I-I thought I was going to die. I wanted to die.” 

Viggo ran his lips down to his collarbone. There were marks there as well. He just kissed him open-mouthed. “You’re safe now,” he told him, and he meant it. He wasn’t going to torment him for information, wasn’t going to treat him as a prisoner. He would be an honored guest. 

“Thank you,” Hiccup breathed. He dug his nails into Viggo’s shoulder blades, making him grunt. It felt so good to be inside him, to feel his heat. He wasn’t as tight as Viggo would have wanted him, but that was due to what had happened. It was alright. 

Viggo smirked as he felt Hiccup’s erection poking at his stomach. He lifted himself off of him, took him by the ass. Hiccup wrapped his legs around his hips. 

“Liking it?” Viggo asked. He looked at Hiccup’s length, and oh, it was as beautiful as he’d imagined. Nice and long, with a lovely pink head. He’d suck it for him once he was done with this, if Hiccup didn’t cum from being fucked. 

“Yeah,” Hiccup gasped. He arched his hips into Viggo, pressing into him right when Viggo moved forward. And oh! That felt so good. Viggo groaned. He wasn’t usually one to make sound during sex, but this was sex with  _ Hiccup Haddock the Third _ , a man he’d wanted from the moment he’d heard about him. His looks hadn’t mattered, but then Viggo had seen him, and realized how beautiful he was. Viggo usually fucked people for their intelligence, or to play games with them, and Hiccup was certainly intelligent. His beauty was a bonus. 

“You’re so different from them,” Hiccup said. “Th-they hurt me.”

“I know, darling. I know.” Viggo gave him a pitying look, then kissed him on the mouth. Hiccup responded quite readily to the kiss. He put one hand in Viggo’s hair, nails scratching at his scalp. It was  _ Hiccup  _ who turned the kiss open-mouthed, who was doing it with passion and fervor. Oh, Viggo liked this. 

It was difficult, but Viggo managed to keep his thrusts slow the entire time. There would be a time to fuck Hiccup hard and deep until he was screaming in pleasure, but now was not the time.

Viggo decided not to cum inside of him. Hiccup had had enough of that already. So, he pulled out, pumped himself quickly. A moan left him as his orgasm rolled heavy over him. He came onto Hiccup’s stomach. 

Before Hiccup could say anything, Viggo was leaning down, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth.

“ _ Oh fuck… _ ” Hiccup moaned. He probably hadn’t expected that, probably had expected Viggo to cum in him and claim what was his, then leave him without having him orgasm. That wasn’t fair. 

Neither of them spoke while Viggo did this. Hiccup just whimpered and whined in pleasure. It wasn’t long until he was cumming down Viggo’s throat. Viggo happily swallowed up his essence. 

He raised himself over Hiccup, looking at him. Where before he had been trembling and pale, now he was glowing with bliss. Viggo felt it too. He laid himself down beside him, began running fingers through his soft hair.

“How are you feeling?” Viggo asked. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“A little bit,” Hiccup responded. He rubbed a thumb over Viggo’s cheek. “But it felt good too. I… I never expected I’d want to do that with you.” 

Viggo chuckled. “Well, I am pleased that you did, my dear.” 

Hiccup’s expression darkened, and he dropped his hand. “What are you going to do to those men?” 

“Well, seeing as I need them and can’t throw them all into Whispering Death tunnels for sport, I’m reducing their pay. It’s Ryker I’ll be having a talking to.” Ryker. Gods, he was so mad at him. Why had he done that to Hiccup? What had prompted him to throw him to his men? 

“I want him dead.” Hiccup said it so suddenly that it looked like he shocked himself. He looked at Viggo, jaw open, eyes wide, now realizing what he had said. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“I understand,” Viggo told him. He gave him a brief kiss on the mouth. “You want him to pay for what he did to you.”

“Yes.” 

Viggo tightened his hand in Hiccup’s hair, anger surging through his blood. 

“And he will pay. I promise you that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, Viggo, you’re back,” Ryker said as Viggo entered his tent. He looked pleased with himself, and that made Viggo even angrier. Hiccup’s pain was  _ his  _ fault. “We captured Hiccup Haddock while you were away.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Viggo said coldly. He had taken his sword with him, having purposefully neglected to clean it. He wanted Ryker to see the blood and understand what he’d done. He unsheathed his sword, looked pointedly at the blood on it. “And you had him raped by your men without talking to me first.” 

Ryker snorted. “It was for a laugh, Viggo.” He came closer, noticed the blood on the sword. “Whose blood is that?”

Viggo shrugged. “I didn’t know his name, but I found him on top of Hiccup fucking him like a dog.” He sheathed his sword on his back, but he had the urge to use some sort of weapon. He didn’t know if a tongue-lashing would be enough. “He’s dead now. A pity I couldn’t kill the rest of your men for it.”

Ryker looked taken aback. His eyes got a little big. “Viggo, it was just a joke.”

“So you think Hiccup Haddock is a joke? That is body and consent is not to be taken seriously?” Viggo met Ryker’s gaze, which instantly had his brother looking away. Ryker never liked making eye contact with him, especially when he was in one of these moods. 

“Oh, so you’re alright with torture but not rape?” Ryker asked. “He’s the leader of the Dragon Riders, the ones we’re at war with, if you haven’t forgotten! He deserved it for all he’s cost us!” 

Viggo drew one of his knives. “ _ No one _ deserves what happened to him, Ryker.”

Ryker looked at the knife in Viggo’s hand, took a step back. He was still defending what he had done though. “Oh come on, Viggo. Like you haven’t wanted to fuck him senseless since you first saw him.”

“That isn’t comparable to what you had done. It was  _ gang rape _ , Ryker.” He twirled the knife in his hand. Oh, how he wanted to use it. “He couldn’t even walk or talk when I found him.”

“W-where is he now?” Ryker was still eyeing the knife. 

“In my tent, resting,” Viggo said. He sighed. “But, he’ll be scarred for the rest of his life. Something like that is not easily forgotten.” He met Ryker’s gaze again, eyes cold, detached. “Or forgiven.”

He threw the knife. The movement was so fast that Ryker didn’t have time to dodge it. It sliced across his cheek, just underneath the scar he already had there. The knife embedded itself in the dragon hides on the other side of the tent. Ryker stumbled, put a hand to his rampantly bleeding cheek. He looked at Viggo in shock.

“Viggo…” 

“I want you and your men to leave this island at once. Do not come back until I send a missive for you.” 

Ryker didn’t say anything. Viggo knew he would follow his order, especially now that he’d physically hurt him. He turned and left the tent, his strides hurried and angry. 

Viggo didn’t talk to any of the Dragon Hunters he passed on the way there. He wanted to go right back to Hiccup. He’d been afraid to order anyone to guard the tent. Better to let people think it was empty than let them know that the leader of the Dragons Riders was there, weak and unarmed. 

Viggo was relieved when he got back to his tent. Hiccup was dozing. Good. He needed rest after what had happened to him. Really, he needed a healer to look at him, but he didn’t trust anyone. He could take care of him on his own. 

Viggo removed his sword and armor, then sat on the pile of furs beside Hiccup. He looked him over, ran a gentle hand over his naked back.

Hiccup made a small moaning sound. It was one of pain, but also pleasure. 

“Viggo?” he asked sleepily.

“Yes, it’s me,” he responded softly. 

“Where’d you go?”

“To deal with Ryker.”

Hiccup rolled over onto his other side to look at Viggo. “And?” There was fear in his eyes at the mention of Ryker’s name.

“He won’t be bothering you ever again,” Viggo said. He leaned down and kissed Hiccup gently on the forehead, swept some hair back from his brow. “I think he’s learned his lesson. He’s leaving the island as soon as he can.”

Hiccup nodded. “Good.” His voice was hoarse from screaming, and probably from having something in his throat. Viggo would give him honey for that. 

“When… can I go back to the Riders?” Hiccup asked as Viggo stood and began searching for his jar of honey. 

“After we’ve negotiated a peace treaty,” Viggo said, finding the jar. He took a spoon and went over to Hiccup with it. “I never wanted to harm you, Hiccup.”

Hiccup glared. “The arrows sent my way would say differently.”

Viggo laughed lightly. “That would just be the overzealous nature of my men. Some of them don’t follow orders very well. ‘Bring me the Night Fury and the Rider alive’ didn’t exactly make it through their small brains.” 

Hiccup just frowned, continued glaring. 

“Hiccup, has my behavior towards you been anything but cordial?” This was only their second time meeting, of being in each other’s presence. He uncorked the jar of honey, took the spoon and dipped it in. “Here. This is for your throat.”

Hiccup said nothing, just opened his mouth and took the honey. He seemed grateful for it, as he hummed when he closed his mouth around the spoon.

“I suppose you are being rather kind to me,” he said after. “You rescued me.” 

“Of course I rescued you, my dear.” Viggo gave him another spoonful of honey. “I wouldn’t have let those men continue to do that to you.” 

There were tears glimmering in Hiccup’s eyes, and once he finished with the honey, he turned his head away. He probably didn’t want to cry in front of him again. But, Viggo wouldn’t blame him for crying. There were fresh bruises along his hips and waist and thighs, so he was in bodily pain as well as emotional. 

“How are we going to negotiate a treaty?” Hiccup asked. “I-I can’t sit.” Viggo could understand why the very thought of that would be painful for him.

Viggo stood to put the spoon and honey away. “We can do it by the bed,” he said. “I would not make you sit.”

Hiccup sighed, gave Viggo a long, wistful look. 

“I wish we could have peace,” he said.

“We can.” Viggo took out a sheaf of papers, a map, and some charcoal, and came and sat beside the bed. 

“But you hunt dragons,” Hiccup argued.

“Merely business to keep my tribe fed and thriving,” Viggo told him. “You can understand that, right?”

Hiccup frowned.

“My dear, this war between us is pointless. We will never see eye to eye on dragons, but peace can still be had.” He took the map, drew a line on it, then showed it to Hiccup. “If you and your Riders stay south of this line,” we won’t give you any harm or trouble.” 

Hiccup looked at the map for a while, then met Viggo’s gaze, studying him. 

“You really do want peace, don’t you?”

“Yes, fighting is bad for business,” Viggo told him. “And I don’t want anymore harm coming to you at the hands of my, or Ryker’s, men.”

Hiccup visibly shuddered. Clearly he didn’t want that either. “Okay, okay,” he said hurriedly. “Let’s write this peace treaty.”

  
  


The treaty took some hours, and Viggo had to light lanterns in the tent as night fell. He left to bring food, and they ate while they talked and planned. Hiccup was feeling very tired. Saying he’d had a long, rough day would be an understatement. 

Finally, after reading the completed treaty through multiple times, they were done.

“In my tribe, these are to be signed in blood,” Viggo said. Hiccup’s eyes went big. “But you have suffered enough. Red ink will have to do.”

Viggo signed first, then helped Hiccup up a little bit to do the same. He hadn’t moved much from his original position on the bed. 

“There!” Viggo declared with a smile that looked genuine. “All done.” He went and set the treaty on his desk, then began taking off his clothes for bed. Hiccup tensed, but then remembered how gentle he’d been with him and the great pleasure he’d given him. He’d killed the man who had been raping him, and had all but banished Ryker. Hiccup could trust him.

Viggo climbed into the bed beside Hiccup, then began running gentle hands over his bruises. 

“Do you think anything’s broken?” he asked.

“No.” That was good at least, but that didn’t mean the bruises didn’t hurt. 

Viggo began rubbing his back, and Hiccup hummed happily at it. This was not what he’d expected from the feared Viggo Grimborn. This was better. He’d feared rape and torture at his hands. It had still happened, but it had been all Ryker’s fault. 

Viggo lightly nibbled at his ear. “I will return you to you friends as soon as you’re healed. Is that alright?”

“Yes,” Hiccup said, feeling content with Viggo beside him. “Yes it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a chapter 2 for this.


End file.
